Tu me haces más fuerte
by JoAlexa
Summary: Cuando la mamá de Freddie es asesinada, Sam será la unica capaz de regresarle la felicidad a Freddie. AU


Capitulo 1

Melanie saltaba emocionada de un lugar a otro, en la casa de los Puckett esperaban con ansias el regreso de Sam que estaba estudiando cocina en Francia. Entre los invitados estaba Carly, Spencer, Gibby y Freddie, pero este último no había llegado y tenía preocupados a más de uno.

-Oye, niña, relájate ¿sí? –pidió exasperada su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo pretendes que me relaje? –preguntó incrédula. –Es Sam, mamá, va a volver y Dios… muero por verla.

-Tómalo con calma, Mel. Estoy segura que tu mamá esta tan emocionada como tú, pero no es normal comportarse así –comentó Carly con un poco de diversión.

Ya habían pasado cinco años aproximadamente desde que Sam había desaparecido en busca de sus sueños, todo se logró gracias al extenso currículo que poseía al trabajar en iCarly porque de sus notas… es preferible no hablar. Todos estaban muy emocionados, cada uno en un nivel diferente.  
>Pam y Melanie estaban bajo un nivel de emoción igual, pero la rubia no se sabía controlar como lo hacía su madre. Spencer y Gibby se veían ansiosos, para el mayor de los Shay ella fue como su hija. Carly por su parte, no podía esperar para abrazarla y escuchar todas esas maravillosas aventuras que de seguro, su amiga, ha vivido.<br>El teléfono comenzó a repicar y Melanie corrió hacia el.

-¿Bueno? Sam… -chilló la rubia emocionada, pero su rostro borró todo rastro de felicidad. –Está bien, esperaremos por ello.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Pam angustiada.

-No, hay tormenta y no pudo salir del aeropuerto que llegara pasado mañana –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y mañana hay trabajo –dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en los labios. –Nos mantendremos en contacto, Pam, nos vemos en dos días pequeña.

Durante el trayecto hacia Bushwell Plaza, Carly intentó comunicarse con Freddie. No sabía nada de él y eso no era normal. La última vez que hablaron quedaron en verse en casa de Sam, querían sorprenderla y recibirla, además el castaño estaba todavía enamorado o más, si eso era posible, de Sam.

La morena se estaba empezando a impacientar, todas las llamadas que realizaba caían directo a la contestadora. Se giró para ver a su hermano concentrado en el camino y su novio, Gibby, dormido en uno de los asientos de atrás.  
>Cuando llegaron a Bushwell, no espero a su hermano que despertaba a Gibby sin mucho éxito, solo se limitó a subir por el ascensor y esperar que su amigo se le allá olvidado algo o se quedara dormido. Pero que equivocada estaba.<p>

Freddie  
>Faltaban dos horas y por fin la vería, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle todo esto que sentía, que no la había olvidado y esperaba que sus sentimientos siguieran intactos por mí. La última vez que la vi, estaba sentada en nuestro lugar, allí donde compartimos tantas cosas y fue donde iniciamos esto que sentíamos y que ninguno de los dos en ese momento sabía.<p>

"Sam estaba sentada en el descanso de las escaleras, su mirada estaba fija en el cielo nocturno y suaves lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Ella estaba triste porque se iba a ir del país para realizar sus sueños, aunque en ese momento debía estar en la fiesta de despedida, ella decidió escapar.

"Típico en Sam" –dije en mi mente.

-A ver, se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero ella ni se inmuto. –Sam, todos están preguntando por ti.

Ella se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos; sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con un leve suspiro de su parte la vi descender las escaleras y acercarse a mí.

-Quiero hacer esto… -susurró más para sí misma que para mí.

-¿Qué quieres...? –no terminé de formular mi pregunta porque los labios de Samantha Puckett se habían apoderado de los míos en un toque urgente y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

No podía creer esto, me estaba besando. Infinidades de días y noches soñé con momentos como este, y ahora estaba sucediendo, pero lo único que logré hacer fue quedarme allí parado con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Cuando rompió el beso, la vi dibujar una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

-Sé que no me quieres, Benson, pero ahora que me voy no podía salir de aquí sin decirte y demostrarte cuanto te amo… han pasado ya tres años desde que lo noté –suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Discúlpame, una vez más por todo el daño que te cause. Sé que he sido una mierda contigo, pero fue la única salida que encontré para llamar tu atención…

Guardó silencio desde el preciso momento que mis manos acunaron su rostro, mi mirada chocó con la suya y allí supe que no podría vivir un minuto de mi vida solo sin esa mujer a mi lado. Cerré la poca distancia entre nosotros y la bese, me sentí en la gloria cuando correspondió con urgencia y deseo.

-Yo no te quiero, Puckett –su cuerpo se tensó y su ceño se frunció mucho más de lo normal. –Yo te amo, Sam, con todas mis fuerzas –nuevas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, pero no estaba triste, estaba feliz y su hermosa sonrisa me lo demostraba."

Ese día fui tan feliz, ese día nos hicimos una promesa de esperarnos y aun lo hacía. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el insistente tocar de la puerta, de seguro era mi madre que había olvidado algo o tal vez no porque ella solo se limitaría a entrar. Caminé tranquilamente hasta la puerta, cuando abrí había un oficial de policía.

-¿Es usted Fredward Benson? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo? –pregunté de vuelta.

-Necesito que nos acompañe al hospital, su madre ha sido asesinada.

Sam  
>Tengo horas esperando a abordar, pero entiendo que no podamos partir con esta nevada. Por eso llamé a mi hermana y le dije que no me esperaran. Dios, estaba cerca y a la vez tan lejos de reencontrarme con las personas que amo y me siento cada vez más desesperada de verlo a él.<p>

Con solo mirarlo a los ojos sabré si aun sigue amándome, jamás olvidaré ese brillo tan especial que tenía en el momento de confesarme sus sentimientos. Además, manteníamos constantes conversaciones telefónicas y lo que más extrañaba era su voz. Ahora solo me toca esperar y rogar que mi cambio le agrade.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'un hôtel? –la encargada de la aereolinea me preguntaba si necesitaba un hotel.

-Oui, merci beaucoup –está sería una larga y fría noche de espera.


End file.
